A Cabbage Boy's Love
by HNNKN777
Summary: Athrun, a cabbage boy by trade, is enamored by Cagalli who is the Lady Princess of Orb. As fate decreed, both meet in the most unlikely of circumstances. The Lady Princess's fondness of the handsome blue-haired boy draws the pair into a tangle of envy, pride, lust, status, commitment, prejudice, whispered promises and most of all love.
1. Of Cabbage's So Green

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

In the silence of the night the labored breathing of the women in distress were like screams in the dead of darkness. The tiny sound of her footsteps smeared the once virgin ground of the forest as she crept through the endless maze of the deep mountain woods donning only her favored blue silk gown underneath a dark grey hooded-cloak that flapped behind her like a bird losing one of its wings. A branch snaps underneath the weight of her foot and she wince as she ran even fiercer than before, all the while protectively cradling her bundle of joy like it was a single thread of hope. She painstakingly made it a chore to prevent the child from waking up due to the cacophony of sounds and the incessant rough running would shook the baby from its deep stupor.

The Lady squinted ahead ignoring the endless tunnel of darkness as she tore through the woods, scrambling up hills and sliding down gulley's, stumbling over the exposed gray roots of a big beech. Her head darted behind and she began to sense fear streaming on every nerve in her body as she starts to pick-up furious footsteps of her pursuers—each gaining speed minute by minute. Soon she was hearing drawls of voices, hoots and howls of dogs. Sensing them, she sprinted like she had never sprinted before, her breathe became even more erratic and she realized that the longer she ran exhaustion and fatigue would creep in and her body inevitably would surrender to the cradle of sweet respite.

Not wanting to let go the very hope she carried, she heeded to the last and only option the circumstance conjured for her. She squinted her eyes on all possible corners in search for anything—_a_ _cave, a thick bush? _Anything remotely habitable that might be of some certain degree of use to conceal her child safe. After what appears to be minutes of running she stopped as she eyed a lofty willow tree with protruding roots. The fair lady hastily crash down on her knees, the tiny puddle of water increasingly seep the fabric of her gown.

With the ease and care she learned since childhood the fair lady deposited the sleeping child between two big roots protruding that allowed for a gap in between, a good enough spot to hide her child from the men who wish to lay them to rest. With a few words of comfort and farewell she kissed the child's forehead, her actions stirred the child a little. Realizing that she would never be able to lay her eyes on her one bundle of joy she allowed a lone tear to sojourn from her eyes to the valley of her cheek. If she were to be given one last chance for the life she could never have, she wished for them to have lived instead in poverty and that happiness and contentment are the centrifugal force that binds them despite the meager resources and the condition of their status.

But she could never wish for it to happen for she is incapable of changing the present and its circumstance, her mortality dictate it to be so. So as to immortalize herself and her beloved husband and father to the baby and every ancestor of old, she plucked the necklace plastered with the royal crest of the royal family and inserted the item inside the blanket that cocoons the infant inside. Deciding that she can tarry no longer she kissed the child one last time as she spoke to the baby the virtues of old. "May you grow in grace, wisdom and honor, love, may your years be filled with humility and valor of heart—do not ever forget who you are. I love you." She hastily reared herself up on her feet and started to run away from her love and into the shadow that clothed the night. In the end, she embraced darkness.

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**-Sixteen years later-**

The cabbages and all other vegetation, for that matter, where in season this time of the year. The old-fashion wooden cart I hauled from the little farm house we have at Burnst mountain were filled with the round yellow-green glow of the cabbages, each were neatly stacked from the base to the top like the fine pyramid of Egypt—except that its yellowish-green in shade and not the earthy tint of sand.

I slowly maneuvered my way in to the now narrowed streets of the marketplace observing the obvious hubbub of the early morning merchants and their trade. One could never imagine that early mornings were this boisterous and jam-pack with people from all around the continent. A truism that the existence of this vast marketplace here in Orb is reason enough to boast that Orb is one of the most industrialized city in the continent; resource-wise Orb pride herself to be intrinsically endowed with never-ending assets. People from different places flutter about every corner of the market seeking a trade that would profit them and vice-versa.

So basically you can get the picture of a market teeming with all kinds of noises, carts and carriages passing by and often I would espy the more and even the most affluent folks—those belonging to the highest strata of society—airing in a handsome phaeton. This is an era where vehicles reached new heights in elegance and luxury offering the perfect way to be seen in public but not to be touched. But the Orb central market is not only limited to that. Between the busy streets of Orb, children running and playing in the alley—of what seems to be a game of hopscotch and a healthy match of tag, parents trying to be parental, traders trying to trade, and of course the general image of a market would be partial without the presence of fish vendors and their copious catch of the day; fisherman trying to sell their catch for a high price from what it originally worth, customers of the less affluent strata trying to bargain for a cheaper price for the notoriously expensive fish.

Characteristically, the market is alive—you can't find any livelier market than the Central Market found only in Orb. I have existed long enough to account for the varied attitude of the place I have grown to be contented with despite the pungent smell, the constant soot that stain the sim of my trousers, the noise and bustle that is epitome of market heart, the flies in the air, the laughter of children and the shouts and scolding of concern parents, the merchandises and the award in a form of money to compensate for your hard-day's work—all of this I share my love to and have found solace.

"_I cannot name a place where I would find peace than here." _Athrun smiled at the thought, _"Basically because this is the only place I have been throughout my life"._

As I walk past the furnishing stalls lined-up neatly to my left I caught sight of Filmore, Orb markets resident beggar who I have come to be acquainted with. Dressed in his usual brown dress sackcloth—already sooted and torn—with a sash wrapped around his waist, Filmore look even more lanky with his skinny legs and ankles exposed with nothing but the punctured sandal that saved him from the slightly jagged section of the road that he constantly walk on. Caught in his daily routine of begging for alms, I pulled my cart to halt it. Burrowing my fingers into the pocket of my black trousers, I searched for the penny I have and gave what was left of my yesterday profit to Filmore.

"A present for you, Filmore", I said as I landed my penny into his upturned hand. For a minute, he did not know it was me after he had squinted his eyes and inched closer to my face, his old age has caught up with him and his eyesight carried the consequence, because of his penury status he did not have the resources to summon for a spectacle he could use to aid him. So, as my personal project I have decided to save up money to purchase for at least a suitable spectacle for him once I have the right amount, as of the moment I am two hundred and seventy-six Orb dollar short in finishing that project. But hey, I got all time in the world; all I need is I and my will.

"Why, isn't this you again laddie'!" he exclaimed after he recognize my face and my obvious blue hair.

"Yes it's me, Athrun. " I replied and supplied my name to save him from streaming down to memory lane.

"Working hard again I see," he presented me a smile that showed what's left of his teeth. "A fine lady would love an honest and hard-working lad like you, but it would ail her to realize that with your pace you would eventually come to love work than spend time with her for a gentle cup of tea."

"As much as I'd love to dream Filmore, it would appear that I don't have the luxury of time to dally" I answered.

"True, true" he bobbed his head.

Thinking that there are no words to be said, I excused myself. "I best be on my way Filmore, grandma's waiting for me and these cabbages can't wait to be dispatched" I tip my head to the direction of my cart.

"Sure, best be on your way laddie and thank you for your present!" I saw him smile one last time before I turned my head to the cart and started pushing it once again. "Bye, Filmore!"

"_Only a few more steps", _Athrun thought cheerily. He rounded up a corner steadily and gripped the carts handles tightly.

"Wohw!" he immediately stop the cart he was pushing and a few of the cabbages rolled from the top as he was able to stop the cart in time before the it could run down a small child crossing the street, oblivious to the apparent danger had Athrun been a tad bit late.

"Careful!" he shouted blandly as he strode forward towards the wooden stall that he personally assembled via wood, hammer and rusted—crummy—nails. He was proud of his handiwork standing at the right side of the busiest street of Orb Central Market. And there, Athrun espied his lovely grandmother standing behind the wooden stall making trade with a prospect buyer. Excited to greet her a good morning—for Athrun felt elated for the day with reasons he cannot supply—he parked the wooden cart slanted on the side of the street with its long rear handles protruding; inching closer to his grandma he navigated his way to the back of the stall. Without much of a warning he hugged his grandma tightly from behind—his height allowed for him to suspend his chubby grandma a little in the air.

"Good morning, Grandma!" he greeted cheerily.

"Goodness, Athrun!" she cried out. Turning around to face her handsome grandson, she chastise him lovingly, "You startled me!"

"Sorry" Athrun expressed an apology chuckling "Didn't mean to startle you early in the morning".

"Early in the morning indeed" she intoned, "What made you wake up on the happy side of the bed?" Grandma Hannah asks while picking-up her dark green shawl that must have fallen from a while back hanging it limply across her shoulders.

Athrun shrug, "The usual Hanny," His grandma loved that moniker Athrun had given her, the name enabled her to remember when Athrun was four years old then when he called her that, she believed that Athrun invented it himself and combined the Hannah and Granny together—the smart sod that he was. "I just felt happy in the morning can't seem to know why," then he smiled that handsome smile that always transport her grandma years back when she was in her teens—feeling that feeling of giddiness and all.

"Then put that cheery side to work and start unloading the cabbages from the cart, we don't have all day to think of the things that causes you to be this ecstatic" She commanded to Athrun as she busied herself with making space in the stall for the newly-delivered cabbages to be displayed in the stalls along with the other items they sell: tomatoes, bell peppers, onions and garlic, broccoli, tomatoes and a lot more spices and greenery.

"Roger that!" Athrun drawled and graced his grandma a mock salute that would have shame the army.

"Cut it out, you" She was about to pinch him playfully on the side when Athrun blocked her feeble hand.

"Okay, oaky!" he surrendered and twirled to where his cart was park, his grandma could only smile at his retreating back.

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

"Princess Cagalli, you could have at least stayed for a warm cup of tea with his majesty," Her Lady-in-Waiting implored as she could not believe that her mistress could not have the patience to even hide her distaste and annoyance to her suitor, the Prince of Scandinavia. "His majesty, the Prince asked for your company."

"I will not have any more of this discussion, Lady Lambert," she spat, "for I am tired and weary and I want to go home, let us not strive no longer on the issue of marriage and what not, nothing more needs to be said".

Her lady-in-Waiting blinked. Lady Lambert could not believed that they have traveled all the way from Orb to Scandinavia and back again to Orb without even a modest cup of tea nor a descent chat where her Princess and the Prince of Scandinavia were concern. Princess Cagalli and she, along with the Princess's menagerie of servant and guards were dispatched from Orb commanded by her father, the King, to accompany the Princess to the place where the Monarch thought her daughter would finally find the match suiting for her taste and eventually tie the knot. Needless to say that what the King envisioned is far more a distant dream than what reality could allow.

Her benefactor, the Princess herself, did not even spare a word or two that would be most fitting and worthy for the occasion, but instead of exchanging pleasantries and smiles the Princess recoiled her hand from what should have been a kiss given to her by the Prince, turned her back and insisted that they'll be living sooner than what was expected of the word. Lady Lambert had to speak modestly to the shocked Prince and invoked an excuse for Cagalli that she was not feeling well and that they have to retreat back to Orb to care for her. The Prince humbly offered for a tea and lodging for the "ailing" Princess but Cagalli made it a point to her Lady-in-Waiting that she does not want to step out of the carriage.

"_Bear in mind Lady Lambert that the only ground I'd be stepping on when I get out of this carriage is where I was last send-off"._

Lady Lambert had to spur the Princess to change her mind during their ride back to Orb, to urge her to turn back and reconsider the matter, _what possible excuse pray she would present now to the King? _Her (Princess) iron resolve wielded much supremacy—the stubborn lady she was—than the Lady's insistence. She knew that hers was a lost cause but she had to try. Never the less her effort were for naught for the Princess sitting motionless before her, ethereal and beautiful with a face that could outmatch Aphrodite and with locks that outshines the sun and skin white as ivory, would not allow an ounce of her will to be supplanted. Once she have made up her mind nothing could remade it.

Lady Lambert sat back in her couch and resign to her fate; yielding to the will of the lady she calls Lady Princess.

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

"Let me help you with the cabbages, Hanny" Athrun offered to help his grandma stack the cabbages into neatly piled pyramids.

"It's okay my boy," she refused, "I'm not that old, you could continue bringing what's left of those cabbages in the cart and throw the damaged ones here." She commanded to the blue-haired boy offering a basket for the damaged cabbages.

"Okay Hanny, but don't exert yourself too much." Living with just the two of them, Athrun cared more than he could afford to the old woman he calls grandma. He's indebted to her for some peculiar reason. His grandma is all he has left of his family, who, when he was but an infant sailed away to heaven happily watching over them.

A single yellowish-green cabbage conspicuously rolled out from the summit of the pyramid to the middle of the street of the marketplace. Grandma Hannah steers away from the stall and march towards the sole green dot that was the cabbage, oblivious to her a fast horse-drawn carriage is passing by her way quickly.

The coachmen, spying a person on the road hollered for her to get out of the way. Because the momentum of the carriage was fast match with the sluggish reaction of the person, the coachmen felt that desperate time calls for desperate measures; he provides for a conclusion; between the Princess and the unknown person, the Princess must be of top priority, she must be protected at all cost for the burden and the future of Orb lies between her hands.

Not too soon, the individual would meet her fate in the hands of the coachmen.

The air was suddenly filled with the sounds of shredded wood, shrills and gasps. A simultaneous shriek of the horses was chased by a human scream, restless hooves, and then a silence more sinister than all the rest. Only a few seconds could have passed before Athrun would drink in the sight of his grandma' s lifeless body underneath the carriage, but a second was enough to haul her away to the opposite side of the street from the speeding carriage and save her from any injury or worse death.

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

Cagalli felt a strong jolt from the carriage and a series of noise from outside her window. She held tightly to the sides of the couch as the notorious shaking of the carriage almost shook her out of the edge of her seat.

"What in blazes…..!" Lady Lambert uttered.

The shaking stopped and Cagalli gathered her wits and eyed the windows to peek the commotion from the outside. When she had opened her side of the door, onlookers were gathering around the carriage and a patch of yellowish green things she assumed were cabbages laying around scattered and soiled.

Before Cagalli could fully step out of the carriage, Lady Lambert was fast in holding her right hand and ushered her back. "You're Lady Princess, please do not go outside stay here, and do not let people know you are in this carriage."

"But, what is going on?" Cagalli inquired. Lady Lambert only answered, "Do not fret yourself over this matter, let the Protectors handle it my lady."

Lady Lambert might have forgotten a very important variable—that Princess Cagalli was a very stubborn lady.

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

Athrun was just in time to save his grandma from apparent danger. Lying on the opposite side of the street he felt the arm that wrapped around his grandmother's frame was scraped and bleeding. Athrun watched for a while, gathering his wits, the little crowd pressing towards him. A young black man detached himself from the crowd and bent over.

"Are you alright lad?" he inquired and held my grandmothers frame who was in shock.

After Athrun felt that the world had steadied itself he blinked and pushed himself up, "I'm fine, thank you sir." He answered a bit groggily.

"Your grandma seems to be in shock, she has fainted but she'll be alright." The black man said after carrying my grandmother's body to the stall and laid her down to a space that could accommodate her limp body. Before Athrun could tend to his grandmother one of the coachmen in the carriage chastised him.

"What did your grandmother was thinking boy, blocking the road!" he started, "This is infringement of our right for passage, we could have died there, she must have seen us coming".

One burly man from the crowd answered for Athrun and Athrun felt a sense of relief for he cannot conjure a response as of the moment for he was feeling a bit dizzy. "Tis' not the lads fault for your reckless driving Sir, we as people of Orb also have our right for the usage of the road, what fault does he have?" He asked hands akimbo and his brows furrowed. The crowd began to protest against the coachman who neither cared nor bothered as he whipped his stick in the air. The sounds began to congest as more people began to gather around.

Athrun felt a semblance of equilibrium, but before he could address the problem the carriage door opened to usher a beautiful lady from its nest, her pale white ivory skin glowed in the light of the afternoon sun, her long golden hair flowed like gold dust as she carefully accompanied herself down the carriage but before she could reach the last floorboard of the carriage a very tall burly tan man offered his hand to her and she accepted it. Athrun was at lost with her beauty; her amber eyes were enough to mesmerize him. Athrun stood dumbfounded on his spot before the carriage; her beauty enamored him so that he was numb to the throbbing pain of his arm that was bleeding. Athrun could hear whispers that the lady before her was none other than Orb's Princess. _Princess Cagalli_.

"May I ask what the matter is ladies and gentlemen?" the golden angel inquired. But before Cagalli could find the answer to her question her line of sight espied a blue haired boy standing flabbergasted before her royal carriage; his right arm bleeding.

"Oh my!" she scurried towards his direction, her baby blue gown limping behind as she gathered some of it in her hands, her bodyguard was fast to follow suit. "You're bleeding!" she exclaimed and presented her kerchief. She held his bleeding arm before her and she started to stain her snow white kerchief with a commoner's blood.

"Yo-your Highness please, I'm fine" Athrun tried to pry his hand from her, feeling quite embarrassed that people began to stare and whisper amongst themselves.

"Please your highness, you don't have to do this."

"Nonsense! Here pressed this firmly unto your arm to stop the bleeding." She commanded. Her bodyguard, thinking that this was not a matter that concerns them respectfully shooed the crowd. From out of the carriage, a chubby lady in her fifties elegantly strides towards the princess. Athrun had not notice it the first time that the gap between the Princess and him was quite slim. While Cagalli busied herself in wrapping her kerchief to his arm, Athrun was blushing red.

"Don't mind her" the Princess said her eyes in stern consternation to the task at hand and Athrun obliged and nodded. _She must be refereeing to the Madame._

"Your Highness please leave it, we must be on our way now…."

"I'm Cagalli and you are?" Cagalli did not spare to respond to her lady-in-Waiting for she felt that she needed to ask for this person's name, at least she could name someone outside her circle of rich friends and acquaintances.

"Uh-uhm, Athrun your highness." Athrun was about to offer a bow the Princess deserved but Cagalli have none of those formalities for now.

"You don't have to bend over, its fine." Her Lady-in waiting stood silently dumbfounded ready to reprimand such breach in decorum but decided that it would be best to keep silent.

"So Athrun, how old are you?" she inquired as she looped the kerchief around his arm.

"Sixteen your highness." He supplied.

"I'm sixteen as well! We could be good friends." She smiled beautifully at Athrun and he felt even more drawn to her youth and beauty. He observed her hands that were delicate and careful. _She has pearly white and beautiful fingers. _Her closeness allowed for Athrun a sniff of her perfume. _Lavender. _Her hair smelled of vanilla too. Athrun began to feel conscious of himself, he prayed that the princess would not take into his smell.

"There, it's all done!" before Athrun could send his gratitude he was bombarded again with a question, "What do you do for a living?"

"I sell merchandises, your Highness—."

"A merchant by trade, tis' an honorable profession Athrun." She cut him off. Athrun could not fight a blush that is slowly siphoning in his cheeks as the princess lovingly said his name. Feeling indebted to her for patching up his wounds, despite herself, Athrun bowed his head and offered a thank you to her and she produced her lovely hand to him for him to kiss it as a sign of her acceptance to his gratitude. Lady Lambert thought what could this boy have that bewitched the princess to offer her hand for him to kiss, not even the Prince of Scandinavia could have the honor of her hand. Cagalli smiled lovingly at the boy before her and uttered, "You are most welcome, Sir."

Lady Lambert had this nagging feeling. _Is the princess flirting with this boy? _Feeling the urge to remind her benefactor that they needed to leave, Lady Lambert injected, "Your highness, forgive me for intruding into your conversation but I felt the need for us to depart now, the King might be worried."

"I know, I know, let us be on our way then to apiece your soul." Before Cagalli could enter the carriage she turned her head back to the boy bending low to pick up the spoiled cabbages that were unfortunate to be deposited in the basket along with the spoils of yesterdays. Feeling guilty, Cagalli strutted back to him asked for his hand and landed Orb bills onto it. "I'm really sorry for what have happened; please take this as a compensation for the damages."

Athrun felt the need to return the money back to her for he felt ashamed even though it was neither their doing that resulted into this bout he sensed that the coachmen should pay for his fault, but throughout the session he never spared a glance to his direction.

"Goodbye, Athrun" she bid him farewell before entering the carriage and once again offered her smile to him.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Authors note: **Thank you very much for taking your time to read this fic; it does my poor authors heart good. For the information of everybody, I would still continue my other fics, as to when they'd be updated I cannot say. But rest assured I would never leave a fic unfinished.

Please comment your suggestions, clarifications, confusions, and reactions. You can PM me or write your comments on the review box to assess whether or not I should continue on with this story.

As always you would do me much favors if you would review. Thank you and God bless!

**~HNNKN777~ **


	2. Of Kisses and Freedom

**A/N: I personally would like to thank those who have reviewed this story. You guys made me the happiest person!**

**~MissClaymore**

**~falconrukichi**

**~HOOLaHOOLers**

**~Million Voices**

**~Anon**

**~FTS-Peace**

**~Bara no Jubai**

**For those who signed in as guest, may I know how I may contact you? I would really want to pm you but unfortunately I don't have any way of reaching you.**

**Disclaimer: All characters from Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny portrayed in this fiction are not mine. **

OOOooooooOOOO

One (1) week later.

Athrun Zala sat utterly still in his canoe. The same something that had kept him from sleep had drawn him here in the wee hours, to the shadow of Tamarind Island just across the borders of the Ivy bay—a private property of the royal Atha family. Call it instinct, a hunch or a sheer lucky guess but he didn't know what possessed him to visit the waters in this ungodly hour. He reasoned with himself that he needed to get fresh air and maybe a glimpse of the natural scenery on a canoe.

"Woof!" A loud bark sliced the quiet momentum of the morning.

"Come on Cerberus, don't wake the water," Athrun chastised his company and patted the large cranium of the beast beside him. "Unless you'd like to be drag by sirens, I'm sure you do not fancy early morning bath." The St. Bernard dog peered at Athrun with its drowsy chocolate-brown eyes and whimpered somewhat understanding what Athrun was saying.

A loon called from the lake waters. Pleased at the familiar sound Athrun leaned closer to the rail of the canoe to take a peek careful not to put too much weight lest he indulge himself for an early morning swim. Cerberus, beside him, peered rather too closely at the waters, his big paws patting the water surface creating a ripple in its ill attempt at catching the loons. With the morning sun behind him, Athrun reclined himself at the rear of the canoe, stacked his hands at the back of his nay-blue head and lean on it like a pillow, as he settled himself he puffed a sigh. The lake reflected the deep blue of the morning sky. He caught the scent of balsam, pine and the drying leaves of maple, aspen and birch. The morning was peaceful and still, a far cry from the Central Market in so many, many ways. Cerberus, learning that his master had settled and taken a nap gingerly scooted beside Athrun's legs and indulges itself with a nap as well.

The loon called again, but neither steered from where they are positioned as the morning sky hypnotized them and the silence was an encouragement. The constant soft rocking of the boat tempts him for a slumber. Little by little the folds in his eyelids began to sink, not a moment sooner he succumbed to the spellbinding wishes of the sandman. Athrun fell asleep.

OOOOoooooOOOO

"I have not recalled a single instance that would make early morning reason enough for you to be smiling", Kira drawled suspiciously at her sister sitting opposite to him in the Morning Room. Kira believed, since when he was six, that his sister the Lady Princess never like—slash that—love early mornings, it behooved him to ask why. Not a while ago while they were doing their early reading–a practice suggested by their private tutor Renard Darnley—Kira had taken a notice of his sister grinning like a Cheshire cat while reading the book assigned to her. _Surely, Niccolo Machiavelli's "The Prince" did not mean to jest with her.__** [1]**_

"Or perhaps the news of Uncle Ned _**[2]**_ coming back to Orb excited you so much that even early morning and Machiavelli puts you at ease." Kira ventured on.

"Uncle Ned is coming back?" Her ears perked at the name and already Cagalli asked as the book she was reading lay limply beside her, Kira's early inquiry was left unanswered.

"Yes," Kira answered looking up from his book as he sat cross-legged on the chaise lounge, with his assigned book in his left hand and the other supported the weight of his head as he rested it on the side of the couch, "in a day or two".

"Why of all time must he come back to Orb now?" Cagalli inquired leaning back against the soft cushion of the couch and rested her blonde head on top.

"For no reason, he did not say particularly in his letter, I only overheard father talking about his return yesterday at court." Kira supplied but it was not much of an answer Cagalli was anticipating.

"How come you did not know? You always fancy mother's youngest brother back when we were still kids, always talking about how great of an Uncle he is to you." Kira said the last sentence with a bit of envy in it. He knew in his childhood that Cagalli had a bit of fondness towards the man the ladies in court would swoon every time he is present. And Kira have not find fault over that matter for indeed their Uncle Ned or Edward Hertford as he is christened was a handsome and charismatic man that most of the ladies in Orb would desire to have as a husband.

"Back when we were still kids," Cagalli parroted her brothers early sentence acidly. "I'm not a kid anymore Kira nor are you so stop your jealous fit." Sighing heavily, she stood up, navigating her way towards her brother. The Orb Prince knew that the moment Cagalli wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind the couch that he would never find it in his heart to hate her nor feel angry at her for too long.

"You know that I love you very much younger brother." Cagalli assured him as she wrapped her arms around him from behind and lean her forehead on the blade of his shoulders but not before planting a kiss on the side of his plump cheek.

"And you know I love you too, very much _baby _sister" Kira countered and Cagalli caught the tweak in the birthright and bopped Kira softly on the crown of his head. The lady Princess straightened herself and went back to her book feeling relieved once more from the interrogation that she, as of the moment, does not want to divulge the answers to both the questions Kira has asked from her. Her smile, emerald green eyes and Uncle Ned.

OOOOoooooooOOOO

_Midnight on a cold October night and the corridors of the palace were red with torchlight. Cagalli, released at length from the attentions of her tire women, climbed on Lady Myrna Lambert's lap for inspection and the final adjustment of her coif._

"_Am I beautiful?"_

"_Well yes, certainly my Lady Princess!"_

_ Technically speaking Lady Lambert was speaking the truth, for everybody in the royal household would attest to her unmatched beauty. Cagalli shifted uncomfortably on her lap, donning her hair with a coif was a cumbersome task Cagalli never enjoyed, for the act required to control her hair with a bun and wrapped it with what Cagalli dubbed as a convents hat._

_ Behind her the door opened. Someone announced, "Lord Cecil, madam," and Myrna started to her feet, graciously placing the lady Princess on her feet. As she sank into a hasty curtsey before the King's eldest brother-in-law who is turning twenty-eight next month, Myrna saw the haughty gentlemen was not alone; his younger brother, with the ripe age of sixteen 'Uncle Ned' christened as Edward Hertford, lounged just behind him in the doorway and gave her a rake's amused, appraising gaze. She blushed like a girl and lowered her eyes, remembering tales about him that, in modesty, she would have preferred to forget._

_ The two men, blood uncles to the little Prince and Princess, were as different as chalk and cheese. One, cold and cheerless as a crescent moon, the other, glowing like a noon-day sun; the sight of them standing side by side was charges with all the drama of a total eclipse. Cain and Abel, thought Myrna irrelevantly, and we all know how that finished—_

"_The Lady Cagalli's Grace will accompany my lord to his immediate convenience." She got quickly on her feet and put a hand on Cagalli's shoulder, pressing her down into a curtsey._

_ Cagalli, smiling obliquely at the younger man, held her fingers out formally to be escorted from the room like a court lady; and in that moment Cecil bent down without ceremony and picked her up. The door closed and for the space perhaps of twenty seconds there was silence; then a familiar little voice shrilled into fury in the gallery beyond and Lady Lambert cringed and wished she had escorted the girl herself but the King would have none of it, it was not proper and breaches all form of ceremonial decorum._

"_I don't want to be carried. I can walk—I can walk all by myself, Put me down! Put me down!_

"_Renard told me that the child was a handful," remarked Cecil sullenly over his shoulder. "I had no idea he meant it quite so literally." He broke off abruptly. "She kicked, me did you see it? She actually kicked me!"_

"_I'm not surprised," said his brother, smiling unpleasantly, "She's the King's daughter, not a sack of vegetables. I'd kick you too if you held me like that."_

"_I'm sure you would." Cecil's glance was frigid with hostility. "And enjoy it if a gave you so much as half a chance—isn't that so, dear brother?"_

"_Claws in there, Cecil, let's draw no blood on a family occasion. This is our day of triumph—remember?"_

"_What triumph is there for me, I'd like to know, playing nursemaid. Everyone will laugh at me."_

"_They wouldn't dare." Said Ned maliciously. _

"_As I said to the King at that time," he muttered half to himself, "it should have been you."_

"_Any particular reason why it should have been me?" The voice was deceptively calm and still suggested a half-hearted banter._

"_Well naturally being the youngest you have less stature to lose. When you consider my position as the Prince's eldest Uncle—"_

"_For goodness sake," exploded his brother, "the boy's no more your bloody nephew than he is mine."_

_Cecil's long stride halted abruptly." Just what exactly is that suppose to mean?"_

"_It means I'll not thank any man who chooses to forget it," said Ned coldly." So take a little more care how you can claim your first-born privileges, Cecil, or you may find my brotherly fist in your fat ear!"_

"_Are you threatening me?" Cecil's free hand shot out and caught Ned by the collar and for a moment they stood there quivering with rage, ready to knock each other down, as they had done so often in their boyhood. _

_ Cagalli shut her eyes instinctively and hid her face in the chrisom. It was enough to bring Ned to his senses, making him shrug off his brother's angry hand with a rueful laugh._

"_Let it be! Not now with the King waiting for us." He glances at Cagalli with a wary smile. "And not with his daughter taking it all in. Believe me, Cecil, this one misses nothing. "Sharp as a dagger aren't you pretty?"_

_Cecil looked at Cagalli too, half embarrassed as he let his arm drop limply back to his side, glad of the distraction._

"_It's not her business to be listening." He said primly. _

_ Cagalli's face stilled, the tone in his voice caught up in her ears, suddenly empty, then the amber eyes blazed and she threw the chrisom on the floor and Cecil dropped her at Ned's feet in his effort to catch the trailing yards of white satin. It was the first time that Cagalli landed without ceremony on terra firma and she was ever so suddenly ready to yell._

_ She looked up at Ned and saw him shake his head and lay a finger against his lips. He had a wicked laughing look that made her reserve the yell for future use. Sitting in the rushes, she searched in vain for the source if his amusement and saw nothing but Cecil frantically shaking out the robe beneath the orange glow of a wall torch further down the gallery._

"_Who's a naughty girl then?" whispered Ned as he picked her up. She liked the admiring way he said that as though she had done something which gave him immense satisfaction and automatically her arms went about his neck in a quick, instinctive gesture of response._

"_I don't like him," she said."You may carry me instead." The corners of his fine lips twitch._

"_I can't do that, poppet," he said lightly, "much as I'd like to."_

"_But I want you to, I __**want**__ it."_

_Her lips trembled and stretched themselves into a thin line; he knew an ominous sign when he saw one as close._

"_Sweetheart," he added hastily, "the King wants me to carry the canopy over you older brother. And if I make the King angry—"_

"_He will chop off your head!"_

_The flat little statement made him blink in astonishment. He bit back an oath and managed to turn it into an uncomfortable cough instead._

"_Well," he said, struggling for nonchalance beneath her calm gaze, "you wouldn't want that to happen to poor old Uncle Ned, would you?"_

_She touched his cheek with a hesitant finger. _

"_No," she murmured softly, "I wouldn't like that at all. You have a nice head."_

"_Then we'll do our best to keep it where it is, shall we—just for a little while longer?"_

_She nodded solemnly, and then pouted. "Does that mean __**he **__has to carry me?"_

"_I'm afraid so. But if you're a good girl and give him no more trouble tonight I'll give you a gingerbread boy."_

_ Cagalli looked across the gallery. __**He**__ was coming back, folding the chrisom with all the precision of a laundymaid. She put her head down on Ned's shoulder and twined her fingers in his chocolate-brown hair._

"_Two gingerbread boys?" she whispered._

"_It's a bargain." He answered and placed Cagalli back on Cecil's arm. They walked on down the gallery in silence and he was glad when they joined the crowds in the chapel._

_ Cagalli, at the age of eight, was seriously smitten with a puppy's blind adoration for 'Uncle Ned'. The moment the christening was over and she was released from Cecil's odious guardianship, she bobbed through a sea of skirts and trousers in her mother's airless bedchamber, seeking the flamboyant garter which marked him in her memory. At length she found him._

"_I have to go to bed now," she confided urgently, "Will you bring me my gingerbread boys tomorrow?"_

"_What an avaricious lady you are!" he remarked, looking down on her from a smiling height. "Remind me never to owe you any money."_

_She looked at him anxiously, suddenly suspicious. "You will come won't you?"_

"_If I can remember the way."_

"_Cagalli!"_

_They both looked around with a start, and Ned swept a mocking bow to lady Lambert's approaching figure. Reluctantly, Cagalli bobbed a curtsy and went to take her lady-in-waiting's outstretched hand. The look she gave him over her shoulder, the oddest mix of trust and coquetry he had ever seen, was enough to decide him. He determined to find his way back to the nursery at the earliest convenient moment. He considered teasing Cecil with his new conquest._

**OOOOooooOOO**

The oar was very much a component of her. It confide in her where there were rocks and swells near. It guided her where she wanted to go. She felt the pleasure of her own muscle tense, stretched, and working as she pushed through the weight of the water, thick like cold oil where her lithe arms strength are concern.

She hugged the shore, rowing with the Tamarind Island getting closer every time she give it an effort to row and row some more. Finally, with three strong strokes she steered the canoe around the rock and into her favorite cove on the western end of the Tamarind Island. Here the water was cool, calm and serene. She pulled off her fancy shoes and climbed out to walk the skiff onto the shore, like the leaves of a runaway water lily, her skirt floated up around her.

With an effortful heave she was able to push the boat on to the pebbly beach and stumbled onto the thick mat of pine needles. Standing barefoot, she looked behind her into the woods. Then she unhooked the skirt, stepped out of its now-clinging embrace, and draped the heavy fabric over the branches of a juniper that lay on the beach.

It had been hard work to row this far, alone. She is usually accompanied by Kira back when they were children the activity resulted in them giving their nursemaids a hard time searching for them in the palace grounds when in fact they have gone farther down into Ivy Bay and have bravely mounted on a small boat in search of adventure they relish to experience by themselves. They, both of them, knew too well the secrets of the palace walls and all those passages that lead to the bay. All their childhood adventures taught them the undisclosed parts of the palace that even the older staffs do not know. Kira had been the instigator and Cagalli was his eager companion. But with Kira's soon-to-be accession to the throne, he had not had the time for adventures anymore. Cagalli had been left alone in search for her own adventures now that her brother has been bombarded with duties. Snails and puppy dog tails still reflect in Kira's eyes even if he is stripped abruptly of his boyhood delight and that justified Cagalli's want for exploration, adventure and freedom even if she has outgrew her love for sugar, spice and everything nice.

She was panting from exertion. She raised her arms above her head and breathed deep to slow her heart. Her windpipe caught on the cool air, surprising her with a small cough. It was the gasp of health, she told herself. She reached for the basket that was nestled in the bow of the canoe next to the plaid throw and her boots. She shook the blanket over the pine needles and sat down. She had been delighted in her own effort to make herself a sandwich of ham and cucumber, but she reached for the peach first. She loved the wet fruits of summer. The peach was soft, overripe, but it had survived the journey. Juice dribbled down her chin as she bit into it. She took a long swallow of water from the tin container she'd borrowed from the tack room. Leaning back on her elbows, she closed her eyes, taking in the silence, the smell and the scenery. The familiar sent of maple tingled her nose.

Overhead on the bluff, the pines whispered in the breeze. Down here, on the blanket, the air was still. The August sun beat hard on her face. She sat up. After all this time she still found it hard to relax, completely. Bu there was one thing she would like to do ever since then.

She untied her petticoat and, still holding it at the waist, walked to the water's edge. It felt slick and cool between her toes. From the lake, no one could see into her cove until they'd rounded the rock that much she knew. She looked around again, squinting to see if anyone was in the woods. It was impossible to tell. But hadn't she waited long enough? She pulled off the slip, tying it to a branch near the blue skirt so that it wouldn't fly away. Ducking, almost squatting, she unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it off. Then she slipped her chemise over her head, and stepped out of her drawers. Nervous and hurried, she left them in a tangle on the pine needles. She picked at her hair and pulled the many pins from it and her blonde hair flowed like water from her back and front.

Now fully unclothed, she slid into the water. The cold shock of it against her private places filled her eyes with tears, but only for an instant. She kicked through the slither of weeds near the shore and made her way past the canoe. She could still touch the silty bottom with the tips of her toes, but she was, finally immersed.

She floated on her back and swam with her arms behind her head. Cagalli relished the experience of this rare opportunity that she enjoyed herself. The water felt cool, and she like the feeling of being immerse in water. She thought of how they, Kira and her, would have loved to enjoy these moments of peace, serenity and quietness of the moment. It would have been a time to uplift Kira from the pressures and burden of duty as well as her. But ever since that day at christening, Kira and by default her, had their fate sealed and tucked away caged by their destiny to serve the people of the Kingdom they call Orb. She would have like Kira to come with her but just this once she would like to have a peace and quiet of her own.

She settled her arms on a rock half submerge in the water and leaned her chin on her stacked hands at the same time ruminating on the scenery before her as the sun began to rise and kissed her pink, blemish-free cheeks. She felt her long blonde locks caress her back and front as the waves kept pushing gently thru and fro. The moment felt lethargic like how these moments could only be felt in books she used to read when she was but a little girl, there is this sort of secret magic that only she could feel. She sighed contentedly.

**OOOOooooOOOO**

The instance Cagalli left the water she felt a nagging feeling that something was watching her behind the foliage of green. She felt conscious all of a sudden in her nakedness. She sensed that someone might pop-out eventually and feared that she had not the second to dress-up and feel decent enough in her skin.

Putting her thoughts aside she marched towards her clothing articles. She made to grab her blue skirt along with the other article but stopped suddenly when the bushes and the foliage began to rattle and a huge beast scrambled towards her like a lion catching its prey, its white blunt teeth snapped at the hem of her blue skirt before she could rush back to the waters and suspend it to the air before the mutt could make a grab of it. Unfortunately, the beast's speed outmatched her own and Cagalli was much in a daze and deep in confusion to comprehend the situation and create neither a better option nor an escape route. The dog, from what she could recognize from its appearance, a St. Bernard to be exact, rattled her article sideways and no matter how Cagalli urged and tugged at it the beast won't let the blue article go.

"Please, oh please, let go!" Cagalli implored but no matter how she begged for the beast to retreat and remove the article from its drooling mouth it would not budge. Seeing that the battle of tug-o-war was not coming to an end and her fear that the article would be ripped of its other half she reconciled the articles fate and surrendered it to the dog, who when given the seconds opportunity started to retreat and ran towards the other direction towards what Cagalli could guess as the direction where his master is, whoever he might she or he be.

Not taking chances of returning to the palace half-decent and suffer the consequence and rumor of the palace staff and, _she gulped hard, _her father's rage she hurriedly grab her blouse, buttoned it hastily and ran to the direction where the dog had took off silently hoping that she would find her article lying on the ground suddenly left unwanted and that the dog had gone somewhere in search for another thing to entertain it with. Cagalli hoped against hope.

**OOOoooooooooOOOOO**

By the time Athrun pushed the canoe on the pebbly beach of Tamarind Island, the canoe shook vigorously as Cerberus suddenly took off in haste.

"Cerberus!" Athrun called at the figure slowly vanishing into the thick foliage of green all the while muttering about dogs and their sharp sense of hearing. Leaving the matter aside and putting his full concentration at hand, Athrun has successfully parked the canoe on the pebbly grounds of the beach and tied the rope of the vessel to a big rock enough for the weight of the rock to battle the tiny waves of the sea that might have caused the canoe to sail away to the direction of the horizon.

Before Athrun could strut towards the direction of his dog, the said animal suddenly came skipping by and barking loudly in its excitement. Cerberus swift running caused the mesh of fur to jiggle in the direction of the force and Athrun lost in the sheer moment bent down on one knee and opened its arm; a gesture that Cerberus understood to be a welcome bear hug that the mutt believed a cuddling would follow. To encourage the dog Athrun made a call to its given name.

"Come here, Cerberus!" As the animal began to come closer and closer to Athrun the bluish thing hanging and flapping was noticed by Athrun. Any second, Cerberus was fully in Athrun's embrace and the dog became too eager to receive his cuddle as he inched his head closer for Athrun to rub it, but its wish was not granted as Athrun strained his eyes to the direction of the forest. His ears picked-up a sound of panting and feet pounding on the ground.

"Wait, stop!"

**OOOOOOoooooOOO**

"Wait, stop!" Cagalli shouted at the dog hoping that it would understand the command. Any moment and she came to a clearing where she could see the horizon of the sea and the orange hue of the sunrise that momentarily blinded her eyes and she raised a hand to shield her eyes. She stop abruptly, her blonde hair flowing forward, her feet aching and her expose legs feeling the cool morning breeze, her blouse flap a bit from the pressure of sea air that she held on to its hem to refrain it from broadcasting what's underneath. And there she met again a pair of emerald green eyes. She smiled. _Cabbage boy. Athrun, was it?_

**OOOOooooooooOOOO**

Athrun stared blankly at the beautiful woman before her. For a second, Athrun thought that she resembled the Lady Princess of Orb. Seeing the amber-eyed beauty before him, Athrun was sure that it was indeed her. For it was only her that possessed such eyes and such beautiful long blonde locks that framed her angelic face. Funny how Athrun imagined her to be like the siren in search for her love and how he wished it was him, for in that moment Athrun thought that it was better to be drowned in sea and experience her embrace and warm kisses. For in that moment, he was infatuated with her.

**OOOOOOOOooooOOOO**

Cerberus bark stirred Athrun out of his daze. Cerberus slightly tilting head and eager eyes motioned Athrun to look at the thing between its mouths. It was not much of a rocket science for Athrun to figure out that the blue thing was a lady's skirt and that it belonged to the siren. _Guess it was not the lover she was searching for but her skirt_.

Ready to save the Princess from the beast Athrun commanded Cerberus, "Cerberus," and the dog peek at Athrun and surrendered to its command, "Sit!"

"Hand it to me, boy." The dog obeyed so eagerly and wagged its fluffy tale waiting for Athrun to give it due attention for its catch, but Athrun felt that the lady before him called for a more urgent subject. Cagalli stood before him, conscious of her lack of covering but none the less stood her ground.

"I'm confident this is yours, My Lady." For all of Athrun's intelligence and curiosity it behooved him to wonder what is that that made a tweak in fate and caused them to meet once again in a rather uncomfortable and uncompromising situation. For all the wonders and miracles the world could offer what is it that made him believe they were destined to meet.

"Yes, thank you." Cagalli said as Athrun handed to her the article and she accepted gingerly like a shy maiden.

In that instance Athrun realized that the Lady Princess had not have the decency to be dressed appropriately before him, what with only a blouse to cover her lithe body. _Thanks to Cerberus._ He thought sarcastically. Athrun noted that by the time they get back home he'd surely have to teach Cerberus to restrain from skirt napping lest the dog involve again other unfortunate lass.

When Athrun handed to Cagalli her skirt, he twisted his head to the side and turned around. His back facing her.

"My utmost and humblest apologies, My Lady, for the untoward fiasco." Cagalli could only giggle. And it sent Athrun's heart flutter.

"Please, no need for apologies. I, myself, find it very amusing, Athrun!" The sound of his name motioned Athrun to turn around. And there he saw her smile.

"Y-you remember me?" Athrun felt appalled.

"Yes, yes I do!" Cagalli insured and to prove her point, "Cabbage boy…"

"Oh."

Silence….Athrun felt awkward.

"You're dog is quite fascinating, Cerberus, am I correct?" By the sound of its name the dog barked loudly. The sound sent Cagalli chuckling.

"He's a joy!"

"I hope he didn't give you a hard time."

"Huh? Oh no, but he did took a run for my skirt but it's nothing." Cagalli assured him. To compensate for the matter Athrun offered to escort the Princess back to the place she had been before she ended up in that side of the island.

"Thank you very much, Athrun!"

**OOOOOoooooooOOO**

Athrun sat behind the rock while Cagalli continued to dress herself. After she was finish she came to him.

"All done," she said all dressed-up. "I cannot thank you enough for helping me." She said, referring to that instant when Cagalli needed help in tying the knot in her brassiere, petticoat and other apparel Athrun was sure did not exist in a man's wardrobe. During the ordeal Athrun had to fight a blush from surfacing on his cheeks. When Cagalli had asked him to tie the brassiere, she gathered her locks to allow easy tinkering and Athrun witnessed the Princess's milky white back and a bit of blonde locks that escaped, it teased the pearl white surface.

"You're welcome My Lady—"

"Cagalli," she insisted. "Please call me, Cagalli."

Athrun stilled and looked at her, his heart feeling warm inside. _Why is she so eager to be called by her face name?_

"Well then, Cagalli, you are most welcome." It tugged a smile in Cagalli's face.

They stared. Each offering a smile and contented in their silence. But the spell was broken the instant Cerberus barked. Cagalli was reminded for a second.

"I have to go. They might be looking for me now." Athrun thought that Cagalli was referring to her staff when she made a mention of '_the'y. _Before Cagalli could move an inch, Athrun offered to row her back with his canoe but she thought of her boat.

"I will personally placed it back to Ivy Bay," Athrun offered, "Don't worry; I'm sure Cerberus will guard it well."

"It's the least I can do for you Prin—Cagalli." He offered and Cagalli nodded her blonde head and resigned herself to the fact that Athrun's dog would surely safeguard the vessel.

"Uhmm," Athrun did not know how to proceed but eventually gave in to what he reflected as the most natural thing for him to do.

"Shall I?" He inquired silently at Cagalli as he positioned himself beside her. Cagalli, who was a bit confused as to what he was referring to. Athrun was made to believe that it would be so proper of him to lift her from the pebbly beach towards his canoe and prevent her gown from being smudge by the salty water of the sea.

"O-oh, right." Cagalli realized. So she gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned the side of her body to Athrun's torso as he effortlessly lift her in his arm and plod towards the vessel like a classic bride and a groom off to their honeymoon, his boots now filling in the salty water.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Athrun could smell the distinct fragrance of her scent embedded in her locks. _Vanilla. _He remembered. Her breathing matched his own and he felt conscious if she could hear the fast pace beating of his heart. He placed her gently on the canoe and he had to hold her hand to keep her from tumbling to the side. He felt her hand was soft and her nails clean and polished. Athrun thought of how he would like to kiss those fingers but stopped abruptly when she said her thank you for the assistance and he gave his response of _you're welcome._

**OOOOOooooOOOO**

Minutes after, they arrived at the shore of Ivy bay and the sun was still in the horizon, ready to climb the walls of the sky. Athrun helped her down and carried her the way he did at Tamarind Island. When he placed her feet on the sandy beach of Ivy bay, he looked up the instant she did and both of them felt the distance of their closeness. Emerald green eyes meeting orbs of amber.

Cagalli was a fair believer that hasty judgment brought about by the spur of the emotion is a judgment anchored on sand, she deemed that every decision she would make would be subjected to cold, hard logic. But at this moment she felt that all that was a half-truth and now she considered that not every day you based your decision on cold hard logic but when it involves rush of emotions, a tinker in the heart and the eagerness to feel the juxtaposition of girlish lips on male dominance—she succumbed to the idea that, for now, she would leave cold and hard logic behind the precipice of her mind and let the flutter of her emotion overcome her senses. _Just for this moment._

The temptation was drawing near by the minute and to stray her from thoughts of doubt, Cagalli leaned closer and closed her eyes. She kissed him.

**OOOOoooooOOO**

It was at this moment that Athrun felt her lips on him that he blinked for a while out of astonishment. He was caught off guard but submitted himself to the satisfaction of finally feeling and falling over someone for once. Her soft lips were on him asking and him—to eager—obliged.

She kissed him for a while and then she slowly pulled away but Athrun held her head, pulling her again to his lips as he favored her an open mouth kiss and she moaned in eagerness. He kissed her again, his tongue delicate against her lips and then parting his own to tease her. They kissed. They moaned. They battled with each other with their mouth. Running out of breath Cagalli achingly pulled away.

Athrun, realizing the moment and that he just kissed the Princess like a hormonal teenager hastily backed away.

"I'm sorry." He said but Cagalli would not have any of that as she move forward and peck his lips with hers and assured him.

"It's alright, I don't mind. I like it." She smiled and Athrun felt a block of weight was lifted off of his shoulder. He could not just kiss any girl and especially not the Princess. It was treason and answerable to the death of him.

"I won't tell, but promise me also that you won't tell anybody, of me being here and at Tamarind Island and of the kiss we just shared." Athrun could not comprehend how the Princess could not find it in herself to blush like a tomato while he was putting every effort not to.

"I would like to see you again sometimes, Athrun." She looked at him, quietly asking if they could meet again.

"You know where to find me Princess."

"I do, we could meet here every morning, given that I have to encourage myself to wake up early. I don't like early mornings you know, but with you, you make it sound like an adventure."

"I'll be here Prin—Cagalli, whenever you need a companion."

"Oh you would do that for me?" Cagalli inquired.

"Y-yes." Athrun stuttered, already blushing like a tomato.

"You're my dearest friend! I can't thank you enough! You know how I always wanted a normal companion." The happiness in her eyes and the enjoyment of seeing her so happy left Athrun to think how he wanted to offer everything that she failed to enjoy. He would come here every morning without fail even if she could not, because it behooved him that he understood her now, now that she shared a part of herself through the kiss they shared. He wanted her to be happy.

"I must go," And it ached Athrun to see her leave. "I will not say goodbye because I know will see each other again, so… see you for now Athrun!" she turn to her heels and marched towards the slope of the ground. And Athrun waved a hand and waited till he could no longer see her figure. _See you, Cagalli!_

**OOOOoooooOOO**

Cagalli was so happy that she could no longer contain her happiness. The ambiance in the morning room encouraged her happy disposition. She felt she was glowing, and she was. When she happily skipped into the Morning Room to read a book assigned to her, she caught sight of her brother already sitting cross-legged and comfortable on his chair, his eyes furrowed in concentration and she could not help but kiss him on his cheek, which startled him a bit.

"Good morning, Kira!" She greeted her brother enthusiastically. Kira eyed her sister suspiciously as she sat on her chair and started to read _The Prince _by Machiavelli.

For over half an hour, Kira noticed that Cagalli was grinning like a Cheshire cat. It was like an unspoken secret that she did not tell him and Kira loathe secrets especially when it was coming from Cagalli. Always, it was always _he_ that Cagalli confides her secrets to. So he could not help but voice his suspicions. _Does it have something to do with Uncle Ned coming? Had she knew?_

"I have not recalled a single instance that would make early morning reason enough for you to be smiling", Kira drawled suspiciously at her sister sitting opposite to him in the Morning Room…

**OOOoooooOOOO**

**A/N: Whew! I believe that's it for now. **

**[1] One of my favorite authors whose ideals and philosophies may be a bit radical but justified in some way.**

**[2] Uncle Ned is also known as Edward Hertford, Cagalli affectionately calls him Uncle Ned. Currently, Edward is twenty-four years old. He is the youngest and the most charming of Via's brothers. He plays a very important role in this story. **

**If you have any questions please do not hesitate to pm me.**

**I would really love it if you would review; it gives me encouragement to hasten my updates.**

**Thank you and God Bless!**

**~HNNKN777~**


End file.
